Smokers are proof of the difficulties involved in smoking cessation. Nicotine patches, gadgets, tricks, and any number of ideas and devices have been employed in efforts to help smokers either quit smoking cold turkey or gradually stop smoking. The present device provides a cigarette case that holds a pack of cigarettes and provides a timer-open function in helping a smoker gradually scale back on and then stop cigarette smoking.